Weazel News
Weazel News is a news branch of Weazel that parodies FOX News. The Weazel News name was first mentioned briefly in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, during a closing dialog in "Coq O Vin" in Liberty City Free Radio. It is in Grand Theft Auto IV, however, when its prominence was elevated, reporting events of Liberty City and the exploits of the player. In GTA IV, Weazel News is a massive news network, with several divisions, including Weazel Sports, Weazel Weather and Weazel Business. Niko can visit the website, watch it on TV or most commonly, listen to it on the radio. Reporters *Mike Whitley, main radio reporter *Jenny Acorn, radio reporter *Lori Diangelo-Stockton, TV/radio reporter *John Chesapeake, website writer *Leslie Mitchell, website writer *Eugene White, website writer Radio stories The news on the radio will update itself as the player progresses through the story. GTA IV * Bridge closings, Mayor Ochoa weapons ban * Cluckin' Bell claim to have eliminated pigeons in Liberty City, Samantha Muldoon child adoption * Jingoism Act renewed, rise in crime in Hove Beach, the Horn, dead Platypus captain * Plan to outlaw online poker, Manny Escuela, Lazlow returns * Tom Goldberg, Yusuf Amir's new apartment complex * Police brutality, hybrid cars, traffic report of Broker and Dukes, new taxi fare agreement, meth * Rise in crime with the police blaming the Eastern Europeans, hybrid cars popularity, protest over bridge closures * BAWSAQ pummels, Congress passes the Jingoism Act, Micheal Graves and John Hunter campaigns, Alderney mob gaining prominence * Francis McReary, meth, Bryce Dawkins's homophobic rant * Bryce Dawkins's apology, new border security bill, Europe underperforming * War on Terror, global warming denials, beheaded victim found in river * Explosion in Bohan, phone market saturated in cheap phones * Violent shootout in nightclub in Hove Beach, dealing with rise in Russian organized crime, the Swingers wanting a new stadium * Littlelacysurprisepageant.com, The Angels of Death and The Lost Brotherhood war, online dating sites, Lazlow returns after six years of absence and announcement of Integrity * Pressure on Ochoa to open bridges, another decapitated and mutilated jogger in Alderney, online dating caution * Ochoa reopens bridges over Humboldt River, link between drug rings and terrorism, Lazlow launches Integrity 2.0, BAWSAQ * Illegal street races on the rise, same sex marriage battle, series of violent beatings in Middle Park * Biker Jason Michaels found dead, biker war, BAWSAQ closes down, two fires started by arson with Molotov Cocktails in Hove Beach * Pavano capo testifies in court, Bryce Dawkins pushes city ordinance banning gays at fire stations * Tom Rivas killed, high prices of meds led to influx of cloned meds, Web 2.0 * Deadly helicopter and powerboat racing, BAWSAQ news, Excelsior Extreme 9 promoted in Republican Space Rangers * Tom Goldberg killed, serial killer strikes man in Dukes has limbs stolen, barroom shootout between Angels of Death and Triads * Killing in Chinatown in front of arcade, newborn murdered father to marry mother, renovation of Libertonian Museum * Increase police presence in potential terrorist targets, violent shootout at construction site, libraries nationwide shutting * Shootout at The Triangle Club, Joshua Hampton wanted, Dave Bosoy found dead, * Counterfeit bills, serial killer terrorizing city, deadly shootout in Fishmarket * Aiden O'Malley murdered, NOOSE seizes cociane shipment, video games may cause impotence The Lost and Damned The DLC feature stories from the GTA IV storyline, as well as original stories for the new storyline: * Arthur Stubbs killed in terrorist attack, several prominent stockbrokers arrested for insider trading, Michael Graves illegitimate child * Stockbrokers freed from prison, Angels of Death and Uptown Riders motorcycle gangs sell merchandise The Ballad of Gay Tony The Ballad of Gay Tony features stories unique to Luis Fernando Lopez' storyline, but references events in the other plots as well. *Evan Moss murder *Annihilator exploding near Rotterdam Tower *Bobby Jefferson gives a speech after an attempted assassination. (GTA IV story) *Mayor Ochoa proposes plan to flood subways to fight rodent infestation and the bad smell of pee from the homeless. *President Lawton involved in a texting/E-mail sancal with the Italian Prime Minister *A MyRoom user sets fire to a neighbours' house after being 'de-friended' by the neighbour. Trivia *As explained above, Weazel News mocks Fox News, as both weasels and foxes are native animals to America and Europe, presuming that it's a Red Fox. *'Weasel' is also used as a word to show cowardice, 'To weasel out of something' but it is also a Euphemism for a Penis. *Weazel in Weazel News is spelled incorrectly. *The Weazel News Helicopter is a Two bladed Maverick even though the GTA IV Maverick is a Four bladed varient could the two bladed varient possibly have been removed and replaced with a Four bladed one in development. de:Weazel News es:Weazel News nl:Weazel News Category:Media